Through My Eyes
by outside.the.districts
Summary: Clove was always talented, in killing that is... It was her year to volunteer for the Hunger Games. She new she could win, but, did she want to? Clove was never very likeable, but she did have a best friend... And he was also volunteering this year... Clove is determined to win, but will her feelings get the bet of her? I suck at summaries! Please Read! Please Review too! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! So, here's the deal, this is my very first fanfic! It will be a "Hunger Games" parody, but through Clove's eyes... I really hope those of you who come across this will enjoy it, but I make no promises... This story ****WILL**** have blood, guts, and gore, because it is, in fact, the Hunger games! I really hope you like it!**

**P.s. Disclaimer: I am not, and will never be, Suzanne Collins, so I ****DO NOT**** own The Hunger Games. (Sad isn't it!?)**

**I hope you will enjoy my fanfic!**

** .Districts **


	2. Reaping Day (part 1)

"Clove!" "Get out of bed you worthless child!". _Wow, this is great thing to wake up to, my father is screaming at me. _"What the hell do you want!?" I scream at my father. "It's reaping day, Worthless..." _I hate it when he calls me that, he's called me Worthless since the day I was born... _"What does that have to do with anything!? It's 2 AM...", I snarl at my father. _He is getting on my very last nerve. _"You're goin' off to the games..." he says. "Yeah, so" I reply not-so-nicely. "You need to train if you wanna come home, Worthless!", he shouts at me while throwing punches that land on my face. _Keep calm Clove... Don't let her take over... It's okay, you're f- _"What the hell!?" I shout at him, "Why do you torture me like this!?" I scream while pulling my knife out of my boot. _Don't do it Clove, you'll regret this... _"No I Won't!" I scream at myself. "Clove", my father says sternly, "Don't do it!". "You can't tell my what to do anymore! I won't let you torture me so, even if I die in the games...", I shout as the blade of my knife sinks into his heart... I start to freak out, and I feel myself fall, but before I can hit the ground, someone swoops in and catches me. And then, I black out...

"Clove", I hear a soft voice say as I come to. "What?", I whispered. "Are you feeling better?", the voice, that I have now registered as (my best friend) Cato Ashes, says. "I hadn't realised I wasn't feeling well", I say truthfully. "I just had the best dream though!", I say. "What about?", Cato replies in a questioning tone. "My father and I got in a fight, and I killed him...". "Uhhh, Clove?" Cato says quietly. "What Cato?", I reply quieter than him. "That wasn't a dream..." he replies growing quieter by the second. "Well, you can't tell me it was a nightmare, can you?", I say wondering why he is saying these things. "No Clove, it is not a nightmare... But you actually did kill your dad...", says Cato as he points at my father's dead body lying on my floor. "Oh, well then... I guess I should get the girls and go to mom's house then..." I say. (The girls I am talkng about are my little sisters. Sage, the baby, and the five year olds, Rosemary and Ginger. I used to have a brother, but he died in the games when I was five and he was sixteen. His name was Pepper. He was runner-up in the games. He ran out of throwing knives while being chased by the District 1 tribute, and he was burned alive. ) "Alright", says Cato, "Lets go grab the rest of the spice rack!". I can't help but laugh. _Cato has called me and my sisters the spice rack since he first met all of us... _We run up the stairs and go into the girls' bedroom. "Wake upgirls! We're going to mom's house!" I say cheerfully. _I'm just happy to be getting out of this hell-hole. _All of the girls open their eyes instantly and start giggling (my father was awful to them as well. "Alright girls..." I say. "Let's get you dressed and pack for mom's house!". The girls shout with excitement._ They hate my father almost as much as me._ "Clove?" Cato says. "What?". "I'm gonna call in the peace-keepers to pick up you-know-who..." he says, trying to hide the fact that I have just murdered my father. "Okay..." I reply stalely. "I'll meet you at your mom's house if that's okay." he whispers. "See you then...". "Alright girls, lets pack your stuff." I say. And we do exactly that...

Author's note: So, how did you like my first chapter? It's not the best, and I'm taking stuff slow so far... I want this book to last because I enjoy writing this... It took a while to write this chapter... But only because I'm watching Captain America for the first time... It's a really good movie! But not as good as the Hunger Games. Oh boy, am I off topic or what?! I just realised something... I am writing what-ever pops into my head right now...It's 9:48 p.m. I am so random! Sorry about that! Please review!

.Disricts


	3. Reaping Day (Part 2)

Once Cato leaves, the girls and I start packing... Rosemary and Ginger are packing their 'toys', which are some darts (and the boards) and a few fencing swords... Sage is sitting in her crib playing with her "bankie", (that is how she says blankie/blanket)... I am grabbing almost anything I find and stuff it in a bag... I only bring some of my stuff... _Who knows if I'll be back to live with my mother or not... _Once we finish packing most of our things, we all change... We are about to walk out of the house when I spot something on the kitchen table... It's a hundred dollars! _Oh my god! Wow... How did dad get this?! _I grab it and stuff it into my pocket... But, who knows if it is real or not? Then, I scoop Sage into my arms and place her on my back. I then grab Rosemary and Ginger, pick them up, grab the suitcases, and we head out.

(Around 20 minutes later)

_Holy shit! I just ran 7.5 fucking miles in around twenty minutes! Thank god I didn't forget anything!_ We walk into my mom's house, and I put the girls to bed... I then go wake my mom and tell her everything. She says everything will be fine, and tells me to go back to bed. I do so, but not before I put the girls' clothes away. While heading back to my room, I start to wonder what the girls would do if i died... It's not like they will remember me... So I sit down, and write a letter for them. Then, I go to sleep.

**Well ,that was a short chapter! I just thought of this now and I didn't want to forget it... What do you think the letter to Clove's family says? It will (most likely) be mentioned at the end of the story! Ooooooh, suspense! Hahaha, well I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

** .Districts**


End file.
